Projectors with laser phosphor illuminations usually need a rotating phosphor wheel to change colors. An example of a prior art projection system is illustrated in FIG. 1. Projection system 100 uses collimated lasers 102 to provide illumination. Blue lasers are generally used, as these are the most economical lasers available for exciting the desired visible light, with phosphor devices used to generate the remaining colors. In this illustration, the blue light is directed at dichroic mirror 104, which is selected to reflect the blue color, but transmit other colors. When the blue light is reflected from dichroic mirror 102, the light is directed to phosphor wheel 106, which is rapidly rotating. It will be understood that the “wheel” potion of phosphor wheel 106 lies in a plane perpendicular to the illustration, such that the laser light will fall on only a small portion of the wheel near the outer edge. Typically, one section of phosphor wheel 106 contains a phosphor that will emit a green light; another section contains a phosphor that will emit a red light, and a third section contains an opening that allows the blue light to pass unimpeded. When the laser strikes one of the two phosphors, the emitted light will be directed back towards dichroic mirror 104, which will allow these two colors to pass on into light tunnel 110. When the light moves through the opening in phosphor wheel 106, the blue light cannot be directed back along the same path, as the light would be reflected back to the source. Instead, the blue color is directed to mirrors 108, which provide a path for the blue light to wrap around the phosphor wheel and be reflected off dichroic mirror 104 towards light tunnel 110. Various optical lenses are also illustrated in the figure; as one skilled in the art will understand their use, the lenses are not explained herein. Rotating phosphor wheel 106 requires a motor (not specifically shown) to drive the device, which consumes power. The wheel is also difficult to put into tight space for compact projectors. As projectors move towards smaller, more portable devices, it is highly desirable to have a method of providing a laser-illuminated projector that requires less space and uses less energy.